


Дети побед

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли о пост-каноне, Аллен встречает бывшую компанию Тикки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дети побед

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Children of Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816223) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki)



Когда повзрослевший и лишившийся левой руки Аллен Уокер, отправившись по делам Ордена, встречает их в вагоне поезда, то не сразу узнаёт. Они – тем паче.  
Понимание приходит, когда Аллен как следует приглядывается к другому подросшему мальчику, и то, в основном благодаря повязке на лице.  
\- О, ты же!.. – не сдерживает удивлённого восклицания молодой генерал. И тут же жалеет об этом, но уже поздно. Потому что он обратил на себя внимание, и двое мужчин видят, что это тот самый паренёк, что когда-то вчистую обыграл их под Ростовом, а потом вернул все вещи; Из же молча смотрит, склонив голову набок, и наконец кивает, как старому приятелю. Его товарищи не так тихи при этом неожиданном воссоединении.  
\- Сколько лет, сколько зим! – смеются они оба. – Да как ты возмужал, малыш! А что с рукой случилось? Бедняга, как же ты теперь в карты играешь?  
Они постарели. Это естественно для бродяг вроде них, хотя обоим не так уж сильно за тридцать.  
Они менее излучают самоуверенность и шумное веселье, нежели запомнилось. Но и это можно понять, ведь главаря этой компашки, бывшего заодно источником и того, и другого, несколько лет как из неё изъяли.  
Они не вызвали бы в душе Аллена такую бурю эмоций, если бы не Из, всё так же молчащий и не отрывающий от него пристального взгляда.  
Откликаясь на реплики мужчин, генерал тоже смотрит на мальчика, и ему кажется, что они с ним ужасно схожи. Хотя на самом деле между ними мало общего, но эмоциям это так сразу не объяснишь.  
Как не объяснишь, сколько ни старайся, Изу, ничего из того, что произошло, ведь Аллен знает точно, что все худые слова про Ману для него самого не имеют значения.  
И нет возможности сказать, что он, Аллен, пытался, честно пытался вернуть им Тикки, и не виноват в том, что получилось то, что получилось…  
Даже на слух генерала это оправдание звучит слишком по-детски.  
Нет, конечно, сомнительно, очень сомнительно, весьма сомнительно, что для Иза Тикки был хотя бы вполовину тем, чем был для Аллена Мана, и сейчас Аллен изо всех сил не верит в то, что дитя Ноя могло заботиться о человеческом ребёнке, и дождаться не может, когда же наконец старые знакомцы сойдут.  
Отсутствие Тикки в их компании, как бы бредово это ни звучало, физически ощутимо. Даже в болтовне двух мужчин иногда возникают паузы, и все словно ждут, что их кто-то заполнит, а заполнить-то и некому.  
Аллен вздыхает с облегчением, когда они наконец объявляют, что их станция – следующая, и надеется только, что Из так ни слова и не произнесёт. И даже принимает от мальчика подарок (похоже, тот же самый, что ему собирались сделать тогда) и почти не кривится, видя имя покойного генерала Йегара. В самом деле, Изу будет проще без этой пуговицы, а то ведь, не ровен час, попадёт на кого-нибудь, кто её тоже узнает, а он ведь ещё ребёнок совсем, зачем ему это (в своём христианском милосердии генерал Уокер забывает, что сам был едва ли старше, когда выиграл войну).  
Уже выйдя на платформу, младший мальчик наконец говорит слова, которых так страшился Аллен всё это время:  
\- Братик, а помнишь, с нами ещё был Тикки? Он пропал, мы его не видели давно. Ты не знаешь случайно, где он сейчас?  
  
22.02.08


End file.
